Rosa Flor/Personality and Relationships
Personality Rosa as a person is a tenacious spitfire with a love for nature. She is goal oriented and confident. She lacks a filter on her words and does what ever she want. But her love of nature prevents her from hurting it. It gets to the point to where any man caused damage to the environment, she punishes them herself. She has mastered the art of seduction and persuasion. She is somewhat spoiled because of this ability, and uses it to get free things that would've been very expensive. Such as her ship. Her self centered attitude and love for nature puts her in difficult situations. Whether she lives or the vegetation around her does. Relationships Rosa based all her relationships on how they treated the environment. She doesn't care for your background, or who's side your on, as long as you treat nature well and keep it pure. But after the battle Royale arc she has grown attached to several people. She still cares for the plants and animals she comes across, and will protect what she cares for at all costs. Allies Kent Newgate When they were together, along with Swizzz, they fought against Chrono. After being taken down, she watched the fight between Kent and Chrono. He's the first person she hasn't judged based on how he treats the environment around him. She judged him based in his personality and attitude. When urged, she joined the pirate alliance with Kent and Swizzz. Lately, Rosa has placed her life in his hands on several occasions, believing that he can get them through anything.she has a deep trust in Kent, and acts as his brain when she feels he needs it. Constantly telling him when his ideas are his regular idiotic, or when they're borderline insanity. Silvers Rayleigh Between the return to their time and the Battle Royale between the Super Rookies she spent time healing with Rayleigh. She's learned not to judge people by the environment. She's grown attached to him. Roku After her crew deserted her, she joined Roku's crew as a Co-Captain. After allowing her to join, she's grown to like him. He became a close friend. A person she cares deeply for. She promised that when she gets her ship back that they'll still be friends and allies. Chrono Although Chrono had started off as an enemy he's grown to be a powerful ally in the Young Emperors. She somewhat bullies him on certain occasions, but it's all in fun. Eneimes Navy The marines have been watching her since she had just started out. She caused a lot of trouble for them, Freeing an inmate, attacking guard posts, taking marines hostage, defeating big time pirates, and big time marines. She's almost made it past the 300 Million bounty point. So he marines watch her very carefully. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki Polar opposites. Rosa considers herself as life and him as death and destruction. So far she's of him four times, and each time, she has almost lost her life. She now has an irrational fear of him. She's seen the destruction he causes to nature. And doesn't want to see it happen again. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Character Subpages Category:Subpages